Five Times Klaine F-ck and One Time They Make Love
by delightful-fear
Summary: Based on this prompt: Kurt is asked to do role on Broadway, where he has to get muscular, with abs. He's already toned, so it takes a few weeks. Blaine can't keep his hands off him, whenever he comes home. Opening night comes and everyone is salivating over Kurt and his body. Kurt's phenomenal and gets a standing ovation. Blaine gets really jealous. (I edited out the spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

"I got the part!"

Blaine looked up from his guitar, to see Kurt beaming in the doorway. Setting his guitar aside, Blaine ran to him, hugging him tightly with a whoop.

"That is so fucking fantastic!" He kissed Kurt, irresistible with his glowing face and blue eyes sparkling with joy and excitement. When he was like this, he was simply incandescent and beautiful. Blaine kissed his lips hard, and peppered small kisses all over his face until Kurt was helplessly giggling and pushing him away.

Kurt just shook his head, finally setting down his bag and shrugging off his hoody. "I'm still shaking!" Going to the fridge, he got out a bottle of cold water and slumped on the plush sofa. He took a long draw from the bottle.

Blaine closed the door and sat beside Kurt, taking his hand. "Tell me more. You went back for the call back..."

"I was shaking in my boots. All the other guys seemed so much better for the roles than me. They were filming us, and gave us some props to work with." Kurt sipped again, recalling the day. "A lot of it was following what the choreographer did. You know I've been in enough shows to learn that pretty easily. A lot of the guys struggled with that."

"Mmmm hmmm...?" Blaine snuggled against Kurt's side, needing better contact. He could smell Kurt's sweat, and there was an elemental part of him that loved it. He wanted to burrow in, push Kurt's clothes out of the way, and taste his skin.

Kurt then smiled broadly. "They gave us swords, and we were doing thrust and parry moves with them." He chuckled, looking down. "While standing around, I was playing with my sword, finding the centre point, twirling it..."

Grinning, Blaine nudged him with his shoulder. "You were playing with it like your sai swords and it fell, making a huge clanging noise?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt glared at him playfully. "No. And thanks for assuming I would be a klutz!"

"I've seen you practise with them! You broke a lamp once!" Blaine countered.

Kurt gave a sheepish laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Well, today that didn't happen. I twirled the sword, without even really thinking about it, and then this guy in a baseball cap at the side yelled at me! I almost dropped the sword then."

"Holy shit. What did he say?"

"He motioned me to come forward and told me to do that again. Everyone was staring at me, but I did the twirl, and the sword didn't fall to the floor. Thank you very much." He said the last part, glaring playfully at Blaine.

"And?"

Kurt smiled. "The casting people were talking back and forth amongst themselves, but I heard my name get mentioned. So I just stood there, trying to appear confident."

"Was that it, then?"

Shaking his head, Kurt smiled again widely. "No, the last thing they had us do was some wire work. Most guys flailed around, flipping upside down, got sick."

Blaine hugged along Kurt's side. "And you, of course, looked great!"

"Being Peter Pan at that seniors' home gave me a lot of practice." Kurt chuckled. "I even did a few flips."

"Show off." Blaine just shook his head. "So, they offered you a part right away?"

Kurt nodded. "Basically! They told most guys that they would be in touch, but called out about a dozen of us to stay behind. They called us to talk privately with them after that."

Blaine shared Kurt's happy smile. "What role did you get? The King?"

Scoffing, Kurt shook his head. "No, not the lead, but a really big part. Stelios."

"It's been ages since I saw the movie. Which one is he?"

"He was played by Michael Fassbender, one of his first big movie roles. He's the one who jumps through the air and attacks the whip guy." Kurt made motions through the air to demonstrate the scene.

Blaine hugged him. "You are going to be so great at this! I'm so excited for you."

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it. "My part will have wire work, more than the other guys, and they liked the sword twirling."

"Well, you said you wanted a really different type of roll. This is about as different as you can get for Broadway." Blaine commented.

Swallowing hard, Kurt looked at Blaine with big eyes. "I'm excited, but also terrified. When people think of the movie, they think of men wearing hardly anything, with amazing bodies. Six packs or eight packs. Muscles on top of muscles."

"Well, you are getting a personal trainer from them, right? Months to prepare for the show and work on your body, right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. But I've never really been a gym guy. I do push ups and sit ups at home, yoga, dance class. I'm fit and flexible, but I've never tried to bulk up and have that type of physique. What if my body just doesn't get to that, no matter how hard I work?"

Taking a moment, Blaine nodded. From his own experience, he knew weight lifting was needed for bulking up, and lowering body fat to look 'cut'. He had some roles that needed him shirtless, and had followed strict regimes to get looking the way he wanted.

"You won't know until you try. Here's your chance to go for it. Follow what the trainer says, push yourself. Look at Chris Pratt. He went from a chubby cutie to seriously yummy for Guardians." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back comfortingly. "I'll help you, follow the diet as well, go with you to the gym if you want."

"Fuck. I'm so lucky to have you in my corner." Kurt said softly, leaning in until their foreheads touched, and his incredible stormy blue eyes were looking right into Blaine's.

He could see the love, the caring there, and felt an answering surge of feelings for this incredible man. "I'm lucky too. So, so lucky. I love you."

Kurt leaned closer, a soft loving kiss that expressed their tight bond so well. Blaine felt cherished, and special.

It deepened, and Blaine eagerly sunk into it, digging his fingers into Kurt's hair. He moaned when Kurt nipped at the skin of his neck. His own hands were tugging at Kurt's clothes.

They stumbled into the bedroom, ripping each other's clothes away, getting naked with an urgency they didn't have as often since living together. Blaine explored and tasted Kurt's skin, loving his scent and how sensitive he was. Rubbing his light whiskers over Kurt's chest, and kissing lower and lower.

XXX

-A/N: Ack! It's been ages since I wrote Klaine. Be gentle, kind readers. Thanks NikiJuly17 for the prompt (I left out the spoiler bits).

-In pondering what role Kurt would have that needed abs, I decided they were doing a Broadway version of the movie '300'.

-The title comes the old question 'Can you fuck someone you love?' (Or is it always 'making love'?) Here, they are in an established, loving relationship but fuck a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt kissed Blaine's shoulder, and rolled to lie along his side. "Mmmmm that was so good."

Stroking a hand along Kurt's sweaty back, Blaine stretched and hummed in agreement. "Well, we had to celebrate. What's your role again?"

"Stelios."

Scrunching up his face, Blaine tried to remember details from the movie. "It's been ages since I saw the movie."

"Yeah, me too. I don't want to copy what Fassbender did, but the audience will probably expect certain iconic scenes." Kurt shifted the covers over them.

Blaine looked at Kurt, assessing him. "Are you sleepy? We could watch it now if you want."

Kurt nodded, grabbing his tablet. "Hmmm... let's see if it's on Netflix."

They soon had the movie '300' playing.

A scene had a youth creeping along with a spear at night, and then a black wolf snarls at him as it creeps closer. The wolf circles the boy, as he retreats calmly into a chasm, and soon stabs the wolf with the spear.

"How will they do the wolf onstage?" Blaine murmured.

Kurt chuckled. "You saw Lion King on Broadway. How did they do a stampede of wildebeest onstage? Theatrical storytelling."

The narrator spoke of a huge army approaching, and the film went into dramatic music with slo-mo shot of men on horseback cresting the hill.

"Well, if they always attack in slo-mo, the army will be quite easy to defeat." Kurt quipped. He loved watching movies with Blaine, sharing snarky comments as they played.

The Spartans kick the Persian messengers into their well.

"Ewww! Is that their main well? The water won't taste that good for a while." Blaine joked.

Kurt glanced his way. "Was that huge hole a well? They really should put a guard rail around it. I'm surprised more people don't fall down it on a daily basis."

The King consults with the priests on a mountaintop about going to war. The priests are very ugly, with crooked teeth and diseased skin. The King throws them a bag of gold coins in offering.

"He should have given them a bag of Clearasil, not gold coins." Blaine chuckled.

The King sits on the bed, caressing his Queen, and they discuss the options.

"Cersei!" Blaine pointed out. "She looks good with dark hair."

It went into a stylized sex scene. Slo-mo, quick images of the queen gasping, with black screens for a second between the images.

"Slo-mo sex! Is there anything they won't slo-mo in this movie?" Kurt drawled.

The next scene had the King reviewing a group of 300 soldiers. One of them shouted out "We are with you, sire. For Sparta! For Freedom! To the death!"

Blaine chuckled. "Are all Spartans this shouty? 'This is Sparta!'"

"Pass the Ketchup!" Kurt joked back.

"Do you want more beans?!" Blaine shouted in return, with a smirk.

Kurt made a funny face. "Um, the character that shouted that is Stelios."

"Ahhhh, so you'll be the shouty Spartan." Blaine nudged him.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt shrugged. "They might not follow this movie script. I think they are going back to the Frank Miller graphic novel mostly."

The King explains to some politicians that he isn't going to war. He's going for a 'stroll', and the 300 men are his personal bodyguard.

"Mmmmm I wouldn't mind guarding that body. Gerald Butler is seriously hot in this." Blaine said, his tone one of definite appreciation.

Kurt wasn't offended at all. "Mmmmm Hmmmm…" He agreed emphatically. The man was perfectly toned.

An emissary appeared in an elaborate chair carried by slaves, whipping them on the way. The Spartans were building a stone wall that the new man mocked, saying it was nothing against the Persian forces. Stelios does a dramatic slo-mo leap through the air with his sword, cutting off the man's arm holding the whip.

"Woah! So how will you do that onstage?" Blaine marvelled.

Kurt nodded. "This jump and another later on I'll do wearing wires and the harness." He was nervous and excited about it. They were iconic scenes from the movie.

The ground was shaking like an earthquake as the numerous enemy soldiers approached. The King made a rousing speech to his 300 soldiers.

Blaine chuckled. "It's so common in movies before a battle for the leader to give a rousing speech like that...but even if he's shouting, do you think anyone past the second row really hears him?"

"Speak up, we can't hear you back here!" Kurt chimed in.

"I think he said 'Blessed are the cheese makers...'" Blaine smirked back.

"What's so special about the cheese makers?"

"Well, obviously, this is not meant to be taken literally. It refers to any manufacturers of dairy products."

Kurt grinned, chuckling as he moved closer to Blaine. They had their own jokes, built up from years of common experiences and movies they watched together. Half of their friends just shook their heads at them when they joked around like this, not even bothering to find out what they were talking about.

Blaine smelled really good, and Kurt shifted even closer, nuzzling in to deliver a kiss near his ear before turning back to watch the movie.

Wrapping his hand along Kurt's back, Blaine pulled him in close. His other hand went to rest on Kurt's thigh.

On screen, the Spartans were in full battle. Fantastically fit men, wearing only small dark briefs, long red capes, and helmets. Fighting beautifully, almost like a dance, athletic and confident in their skills.

Kurt shifted slightly. "Um...is it bad that I find the men hot? I mean, it's a battle scene, but their bodies..."

Chuckling, Blaine shook his head. "I'm thinking the same thing..."

By the end of the battle, Blaine's hand was sliding up Kurt's thigh and he was turning to meet him in a hot kiss. The movie continued, unwatched, as hands and mouths went everywhere.

…

A little later, Blaine and Kurt cuddled naked under a blanket, watching the rest of the movie.

"Your character gets a lot of the best lines, and those two jumps are incredible." Blaine commented.

Kurt smirked. "And I die holding hands with the King. Don't be jealous."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Hmmm...you are going to be in a cast of dozens of hot, fit men for months with training and then the show. Are there even any women in it besides the Queen?"

Biting his lip, Kurt shrugged. "I don't think so."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze. "I trust you, Kurt. What we have is special and this is an incredible opportunity. It's the type of role you've been wanting for years."

Looking down, Kurt took a few deep breaths. When he met Blaine's gaze again, there was a flicker of doubt in his. "It's exciting, but I'm terrified I'll screw this up. What if they decide my voice is too high? Or I do all the workouts and my body doesn't get very muscular?"

Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's upper arms, stroking soothingly. "Your vocal range is similar to mine. Practice your lines with a lower tone until it becomes second nature to say them like that. There aren't that many lines in the show."

Kurt nodded at the advice. Blaine knew him well enough to know when he needed comforting and a good listener, and when he needed suggestions.

"Just talk to the trainer about your concerns when you start. He'll design a plan to get you good results. Look at Fassbender in the movie. He was toned but not bulky. I think you could look like him if you work hard for a few months." Blaine said, meaning every word.

This was a very different role for Kurt, much more masculine and physical, but he could do it.

It took Kurt a minute, looking Blaine in the eyes and seeing his assurance, his true belief in Kurt. It bolstered his confidence, knowing he had Blaine in his corner.

"I love you so fucking much." Kurt said softly, leaning in for a kiss.

Blaine smirked against his lips. "Same here."

…

-Blessed are the Cheesemakers: They are making a reference to a scene in the Monty Python film 'Life of Brian'.

-300: The comic book series by Frank Miller (Sin City, The Dark Knight Returns) from 1998 is a fictional retelling of the Battle of Thermophylae from the perspective of King Leonidas of Sparta. It is now available in graphic novel format. The movie version was released in 2006. Wikipedia: "The film received mixed reviews, receiving acclaim for its original visuals and style, but criticism for favoring visuals over characterization and its depiction of the ancient Persians in Iran, a characterization which some had deemed racist; however, the film was a box office success, grossing over $450 million." It was directed by Zack Synder (Watchmen, Suckerpunch) and starred Gerald Butler and Lena Headley.

-Battle of Thermophylae: This battle was fought between an alliance of Greek city-states, led by King Leonidas of Sparta, and the Persian Empire of Xerxes I over the course of three days, during the second Persian invasion of Greece. It took place simultaneously with the naval battle at Artemisium, in August or September 480 BC, at the narrow coastal pass of Thermopylae ("The Hot Gates").

Xerxes had amassed a huge army and navy (estimated between 100,000-150,000), and set out to conquer all of Greece. A Greek force of approx 7,000 marched to block the pass. The vastly outnumbered Greeks held off the Persians for seven days (including three of battle) before the rear-guard was annihilated in one of history's most famous last stands.

During two full days of battle, the small force led by Leonidas blocked the only road by which the massive Persian army could pass. After the second day, a local resident named Ephialtes betrayed the Greeks by revealing that a small path led behind the Greek lines. Leonidas, aware that his force was being outflanked, dismissed the bulk of the Greek army and remained to guard their retreat with 300 Spartans, 700 Thespians, and 400 Thebans, fighting to the death.

Both ancient and modern writers have used the Battle of Thermopylae as an example of the power of a patriotic army defending its native soil. The performance of the defenders is also used as an example of the advantages of training, equipment, and good use of terrain as force multipliers and has become a symbol of courage against overwhelming odds.

(This passage is edited down from the Wikipedia article).


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt staggered into the apartment, dropping his gym bag and slumping onto the sofa. "I think I'm dead." He moaned, listing over onto his side.

Chuckling, Blaine sat down beside him and looped his arms over him in a loose hug. "What did they have you doing today?"

Groaning, Kurt shut his eyes tight. "After a killer session in the gym, where not one by TWO guys ended up vomiting from the intensity, we did sword and spear practice. My arms feel like they are going to fall off."

Passing him a huge glass of ice water with slices of lemon in it, Blaine kissed his cheek and got up. "Drink that. Everything I've researched said you'll feel best if you stay hydrated. I'll run you a hot bath."

"You are a saint." Kurt managed a small smile, shifting to set his heavy legs onto the ottoman.

He was almost asleep when Blaine got back, and didn't resist when he pulled him up to help him into the bathroom. Didn't resist when Blaine stripped him and helped him into the tub. The hot water was the perfect temperature.

Blaine stepped into the bath, settling behind him. "Lie back against me. I'll wash your hair."

Sighing, Kurt relaxed back, moaning when Blaine's strong fingers worked into his scalp with firm circles. There were advantages to being in a relationship with a musician.

The bubble bath had a refreshing woodsy smell and the candles flickered in the darkened room. There was even mellow music playing, and Kurt felt himself unwinding, the tension inside him melting away.

Blaine rinsed his hair, finger combing through it. "Your hair is getting so long."

"Yeah, it feels weird to have it like this." Kurt admitted. "The hair and make-up people asked all the Spartans to stop shaving and cutting their hair. A couple weeks before opening, they are going to work with what we have by then."

Picking up the sponge, Blaine lathered it up. He ran it over Kurt's chest. Already, he could see the weeks of the diet and intense workouts were having an effect. The muscles he had for years were showing more as he lost fat and gained muscle. His pecs and arms were larger, his stomach flatter.

When they were both washed, they relaxed in the bath until the water started to cool. After drying off, Blaine led Kurt into the bedroom, lying him on the bed and snuggling against his side.

Kurt chuckled when Blaine kissed his neck and ran his hand over his chest. "Mmmm that feels good, but I don't think I have the energy for sex." After being together so long, he knew how Blaine initiated things.

The kisses moved to the spot on his neck that always had Kurt responding, as Blaine's hand slid further down. "It seems like not every part of you is that tired."

Groaning, Kurt arched his hip upwards into Blaine's touch, but dropped back into the bed. "Ugh. I can't believe how much I ache right now. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm just not up for it tonight."

"How about you just lie there and I do all the work? Use you as my fuck toy for the night?" Blaine's eyes were darker with arousal as he kissed along Kurt's whisker-rough jaw.

The words had Kurt nodding in agreement, turned on by his partner's eagerness, watching avidly as Blaine prepped himself.

Having Blaine straddle him, easing down slowly, was a very erotic sight. Kurt cupped his hips with his hands, his eyes closing halfway as he watched his beautiful man ride him slowly, taking his pleasure.

They hadn't had sex as much since Kurt had started training for the role. His days were full of rehearsals and intense gym sessions. He got home exhausted, rarely doing much but showering and sleeping.

"You feel amazing..." Kurt groaned, as Blaine moved faster, closing his eyes and shifting his hips to hit the best spot with each stroke.

Blaine was in great shape, riding Kurt harder and faster, his dark eyes locking on Kurt's. Knowing he was getting close, Kurt wrapped a lubed fist around Blaine. It sent him into a fast pace that soon had them both shuddering in pleasure.

Hugging Blaine close, Kurt panted into his neck. "So good, baby. So fucking hot."

It was a few minutes before Blaine sat up again. He gave Kurt a soft kiss, and went to the washroom to clean up. Coming back, he had a warm washcloth for Kurt.

He handed Kurt another glass of water. "Keep hydrated, Kurt." With a quick kiss, he went back into the living room.

It wasn't that late, but Kurt felt himself getting drowsy as he finished off the water. As he snuggled into the pillow, he wished Blaine was with him, but it was too early for him to go to bed. He had some deadlines he was working on.

Even though he was busy, Kurt loved how he had taken such good care of him since he got the role. Packing him huge lunches full of food on his diet plan, never complaining about Kurt's crazy schedule, and always encouraging him to go to bed early to get the rest he needed.

Tonight had been incredible, and Kurt fell asleep, thinking about how lucky he was to have Blaine in his life.

...

-A/N: This is a fairly schmoopy fic...


	4. Chapter 4

"And then the guy playing Delios kept on fucking up his lines, and they kept making us redo the scene." Kurt grumbled, pulling his hair back and securing it with an elastic.

Blaine put the plates on the table, and set out the cutlery beside them. "Oh. That sucks." He shot an understanding look Kurt's way.

Stirring the contents of the wok, Kurt added some more sriracha. With a sigh, he turned off the stove and carried the pot over to the table, dishing out the food.

"It smells good, Kurt." Blaine commented as he sat down.

Kurt shrugged and unenthusiastically started eating. "I'm so tired of chicken and vegetables. It feels like the only thing I've eaten for months is salads and stir fry."

Giving Kurt as assessing glance, Blaine couldn't help noticing the boyish roundness of Kurt's face was gone. His cheekbones and jawline were more prominent. It brought out his large eyes. "Well, you look good."

Sighing, Kurt drank from his huge water glass. "Yeah, but to have a six pack, I need to get my body fat down below 15%. I've only lost one pound since I started."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine reached over to take Kurt's hand. "Obviously your fat percentage is down and you have more muscle. You tried on your jeans the other day, and they were practically falling off you."

They continued the meal, with Kurt still complaining a fair bit. Blaine knew the diet was affecting Kurt's mood as well. Eating higher protein and lower carbohydrates could have that effect. Luckily, he had a few ideas in mind for the night.

They settled on the sofa to watch a few episodes of Stephen Colbert on the PVR. He always had them both laughing, and they cuddled under a blanket.

Getting up, Blaine went to the fridge and came back with a couple plates. "You have been doing so awesome with your diet and exercise program, I made you a little treat."

Kurt took the plate, looking at the cheesecake with mixed berries on top. "Oh my God, Blaine, this looks delicious but I can't."

"It's made with cottage cheese and Greek yogurt on a macadamia nut crust. High in protein, low in sugar, I promise." Blaine took a bite of his, and enjoyed the rich dessert.

Kurt's eyes lit up, and he dug in eagerly. After the first bite, he moaned and closed his eyes. "Oh, yes. This is fantastic."

Seeing him like that, Blaine felt a spark of arousal. Setting his dessert to the side, he slipped down onto the floor. As he crawled between Kurt's legs, he got a naughty look in response.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked, with an arched eyebrow, still taking small bites of his dessert, determined to savour it slowly.

Doing the drawstring of Kurt's pants, he worked them downwards. "You aren't the only one with cravings. I want a mouthful of this."

There were no objections as he leaned in, taking Kurt into his mouth, sucking and licking. He got harder as Blaine worked on him, rocking slightly against him.

Digging a finger into his dessert, Blaine smoothed it over Kurt, and took his time licking it off. The combination of the coolness of the creamy dessert and Blaine's hot mouth had Kurt gasping in pleasure. He couldn't look away.

"That's so hot, yes, yes..." Kurt gasped.

By the time both of their desserts were gone, Blaine practically had Kurt begging. He kept edging him, getting him close, and letting him cool down.

Digging his hands into Blaine's curls, Kurt gave them a little tug, seeing the flash of heat in his golden eyes in response. "No more teasing."

A few glorious moments later, Kurt was shaking and seeing stars from an intense orgasm.

Blaine climbed back onto the sofa, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Oh, you think you can get away with teasing me like that? Get into bed naked, now." Kurt growled, using his Stelios voice.

The lower tone, the intense look and Kurt's longer hair sent Blaine scrambling to get to the bedroom. He was naked and under the covers by the time Kurt came in.

Opening the bedside table, Kurt took out the lube and a good sized toy. His look was purely wicked as he got into bed.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself from different angles. He sighed, his shoulders dropping.

Blaine entered the bedroom and gave a low whistle. "Is that it? Your costume?"

Glancing down, Kurt sighed again. "Yes." He didn't look impressed, tugging at the waist of the leather briefs.

"Well, I think you look great. Is it comfortable?" Blaine came up behind Kurt, looking over his shoulder into the mirror.

Rolling his shoulders and marching in place with his knees high, Kurt nodded. "Yeah, not bad. There isn't much to get in the way." He glanced downwards with a chuckle.

The costume left a lot of skin bare. Blaine let his eyes go from the Spartan helmet that covered most of Kurt's head, extending down his nose and over his cheeks. His ears, eyes and mouth were exposed. The red cape covered his shoulders and flowed down his back almost to the floor, with straps crisscrossing over his chest to hold it in place. Guards covered his forearms and his lower legs, with leather sandals on his feet. Dark brown leather briefs completed the look. His chest, thighs and upper arms were bare.

Blaine chuckled, grabbing his digital camera. "Come on, you need to test it out better than that. Can you Vogue in it?"

Making a frame around his face with his hands had Kurt laughing, and he went through the various poses, as Blaine took pictures.

Taking off the helmet, he bent to remove his sandals and the leg guards. He took off the arm guards next.

Blaine snapped another picture. "Mmmmm this is like a Spartan strip tease. Keep going."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt hammed it up for the camera as he took off the cape and the leather shorts. He carefully packed it all away once he had some black boxer briefs on.

"Wait! Your sword and shield is in there! Let me see them on you." Blaine said, still holding his camera.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's curiosity, and put his arm through the straps on the shield. He picked up the sword, the sharp edge swooping down into a graceful arc to the top. It had taken a while to get used to the unbalanced shape.

"Ok, give me some good poses." Blaine encouraged, holding up his camera.

"In just my underwear?" Kurt looked down, feeling goofy in this get up.

Blaine clicked a couple pictures. "Just for us, promise."

That loosened Kurt up a little, and they had fun doing various lunge poses, Kurt giving his fiercest faces. This close to opening night, the costume department had styled his hair and beard finally. Instead of a scraggly mess, they had trimmed Kurt's beard down to a short length, keeping it mostly along his jawline. It was lighter on his cheeks and upper lip, still looking masculine but not too precisely groomed. His hair now reached his shoulders, surprisingly thick, with the top portion held back with an elastic to be out of his face.

Eventually, they put the props away, and Kurt was just in his boxer briefs. He picked up his sai swords. "Too bad Stelios didn't use these instead. I feel so much more comfortable with them."

Kurt had kept up his skills with them, effortlessly spinning them in both hands. He often played with them once or twice a week, finding the feel of the cold steel familiar and taking comfort in the well practice motions.

Blaine closed the blinds and lit a tray of candles, the light coming only from the one place making the shadows deeper. As Kurt continued with his practice, Blaine kept taking pictures. Often, Kurt was in silhouette against the light, or the lines of his body emphasized by the deeper contrast.

Kurt had changed so much in these busy months. His muscles stood out, well defined but not bulky. His cheekbones and jawline seemed sharper. The blue of his eyes seemed more intense with his hair pulled back off his face, his scruffy whiskers darkening the bottom half. It wasn't the Kurt he had known so long.

Laying down a blanket, Blaine got out the massage oil. "Kurt, lie down."

Setting down the swords, Kurt saw the glint in Blaine's eye and sunk down onto the blanket. He laid on his stomach, and shivered when Blaine poured a generous line of the cool oil along his spine.

Blaine's firm hands quickly warmed it, working it over Kurt's back. His touch was firm, exploring the new muscles, massaging deeply. He tugged the briefs off. "Don't want to get oil all over them."

Slick hands worked down his legs and up again, as Kurt relaxed on the blanket. It was so relaxing, feeling his lovers hands all over his body like this. There wasn't anywhere they hadn't touched and explored each other.

It was a surprise when Blaine's hands kneaded into his ass. He traced over the shape, and then stroked over him firmly. Blaine was kneeling between his legs.

Even more surprising when Blaine pulled Kurt's cheeks apart a little, and ran his tongue along the sensitive skin. Kurt jumped a little.

"Mmmm...relax...let me do this..." Blaine said as he pressed kisses every inch or so.

It wasn't something they had done before, but since Blaine seemed so keen, Kurt settled down and tried to relax.

What seemed a bit strange at first soon became better, as Blaine got more confident. He pushed his face right against Kurt, his lips and tongue making him lift his hips in silent demand. When oiled fingers pushed in, Kurt cried out in relief, rocking against them.

"Fuck, you look good like that." Blaine said, taking a second to strip off his own underwear. He was soon back, grateful they were monogamous as he pushed slowly into Kurt, no need for a condom. "Mmmm you are so hot and tight."

Looking over his shoulder, Kurt rocked his hips back hard. "Come on, fuck me."

Usually, they took things slow, but Kurt was obviously very ready for more. Blaine grabbed his hips, yanking him up to the perfect height and gave them both what they needed. It was rough, fast and hard.

Kurt used the oil on himself, pushing into his own fist as Blaine rocked against him. "So good, so good...". This was just what he needed.

Not long after that, they were sprawled, panting, on the blanket, trying to catch their breath.

With a playful grin, Kurt grabbed the bottle of massage oil. "You need to massage my front now. You've only done my back."

Chuckling, Blaine sat up, and motioned for Kurt to flip over. They were a sweaty, oily mess, but it looked like the night wasn't over yet. One advantage of Kurt's intense workouts was his endurance.

Blaine poured a puddle of oil onto Kurt's chest, and took his time spreading it to every inch of his skin. Tracing over his pecs, his abs, his biceps. Worshipping him long into the night.

...

The next day, Blaine was playing around on his laptop, reviewing the pictures. Kurt always photographed well, but these really showed the changes in his body. His body fat was low enough to show his six pack, pecs and the muscles of his arms and legs really well. His longer hair and his scruff made his beautiful eyes look even more captivating.

After editing, he shrugged. Kurt was wearing black boxer briefs in the pictures, not revealing too much. Picking six of his favourites, all in candlelight with the sai swords, Blaine posted them to his Instagram. He checked twice that it was the right account, the private one only their closest friends saw, not his public account he used with the general public.

...

"Wait, I think the stall over there had some papaya. Be right back." Kurt gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading across the busy farmer's market, leaving Blaine with the groceries they had already purchased.

It was a bright fall Sunday morning, and Blaine enjoyed watching the people milling about. The stalls were heaped with colourful, fresh produce.

His gaze wandered back to Kurt, admiring him from a distance. Wearing some new black jeans and a long sleeved grey t-shirt, he was casual and comfortable for their outing. Yet Blaine's eyes couldn't help but linger on the way the shirt stretched over his shoulders and chest, hugging muscles he hadn't had a few months ago. His legs looked more muscular as well, and his ass as fantastic as ever.

Kurt was joking around with the sales person, sharing quips and smiles, and Blaine looked over at the woman. She was in her twenties, a perky blond in a fuchsia sundress with a small apron tied around her hips. She was holding out a plate of samples, urging him to try some, and Kurt finally surrendered to her urging. After taking a bite, he nodded and she picked out some more fruit.

A older Hispanic man nearby took a sample as well, and chatted with Kurt as he ate it. Kurt was being friendly back, but Blaine could see the way the man was looking him over when Kurt wasn't looking.

It was only a few minutes later that Kurt returned to Blaine, shrugging. "Sorry that took so long. I couldn't resist getting some apples as well."

"Pink Lady?" Blaine sniped, picking up the other bags to get ready to leave.

Kurt gave him a puzzled look. "No, honeycrisp. They are so good."

They walked back towards their apartment, Kurt talking easily, but Blaine a little quieter than normal.

As they passed a cafe, Kurt stopped. "How about we take a break for a coffee? It might be the last Sunday we can enjoy sitting outside until spring."

Blaine nodded in agreement. The days were warm, but there was a hint of frost at night. They got a table, tucking their bags out of the way.

Soon, Kurt was sipping a non-fat cappuccino and tipping his face towards the sun. Blaine enjoyed the view as he drank his medium drip.

"Um...excuse me..." A young man, probably around twenty, stepped up to their table, his dark eyes flicking to Blaine but going to Kurt and staying there. "Could I get your autograph?"

Kurt looked a little startled, and sat up straighter. "My autograph?" It took a second for it to sink in, and then he nodded slowly. "Yes, yes, of course." Taking the pen and paper from the man, Kurt looked up at him. "What is your name?"

The man looked a little stunned for a moment or two, frozen in Kurt's gaze. "Um, Wyatt..."

Grinning a little so that a dimple showed in one cheek, Kurt bent over the paper and wrote a little, before passing it back. "There you go, Wyatt."

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel." Wyatt pushed the paper into his pocket, and pulled out his phone, almost dropping it. "Could I get a picture with you as well?"

Looking over at Blaine, Kurt gave him a 'Can you believe this?' look. Blaine chuckled softly, and gave an encouraging wave back.

"Sure." Kurt stood and moved close to Wyatt, as the young guy held out the phone.

"This is so awesome! Thanks, Mr. Hummel." Wyatt stepped away, beaming. "I'm looking forward to '300'. Mostly to see you in that costume."

Kurt could only scoff as the man scampered off, and sunk back into his chair. "That was the first time I've been approached by a fan outside of the stage door area."

"He was hot for you." Blaine teased.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt smirked back. "Don't be ridiculous." He went back to drinking his beverage.

Blaine let it go, but couldn't help noticing the other people in the cafe looking Kurt over with more interest, likely wondering who he was. And their looks were quite appreciative. Kurt was oblivious, but it still sent a possessive pang through Blaine. _Mine._

…


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine sat with Lauren Zizes in the audience, feeling a little uncomfortable in his rented tux.

"Relax, you look great." Lauren said, looking up from her program. She wore a dark red full length dress, the elbow-length sleeves and wrap style bodice suiting her full figure.

Giving her a small smile, he felt glad for her presence. They had been friends since high school, and both loved Kurt dearly. "I'm just so nervous for him. You don't know how hard he's been working at this."

"I read the article in that magazine. Those Spartan workouts sound insane! The guys looked hot in the gym though." Lauren said in her normal direct way.

Blaine nodded in agreement. The article had come out a few weeks ago, talking about the production and introducing the guys who were in it. There was a lot of coverage about the warrior fighting lessons and the intense workouts.

"Did you hear about the '300' workout? 50 forward lunges, 50 jump-squats, 50 push-ups, 50 crunches, 50 triceps dips, and 50 leg raises." Blaine had tried doing it at the gym on his own, and barely did 20 of everything.

Lauren smiled. "I wouldn't have believed our Kurt could keep up with all that until you posted those pictures of him on Instagram."'

Waggling his eyebrows, Blaine gave her a cheeky grin. "He looked great. I couldn't resist posting a few. Only friends could see them."

"Are you kidding?" Lauren gave him a confused look. "Check your profiles. Those pictures went totally viral. I've seen them everywhere."

"What?!" Blaine's smile dimmed.

Lauren lifted a bag she held from the gift shop. "Why do you think I insisted we come early and head right for the gift shop? The Stelios posters and post cards were already almost sold out."

Blaine would have asked more questions, but the house lights were dimming. The curtains drew back, revealing a stage lit very atmospherically with sepia tones, almost like black and white tinted with a dull yellow. A narrator spoke of a boy raised with the harsh Spartan ways.

Already, Blaine felt drawn in. The music and lighting set the mood, and the stark sets hinted at the ancient world well.

At intermission, Lauren and Blaine stood silently sipping their drinks, listening to the crowd talking excitedly.

"I can't believe the imagination that dreamed up how to show those large scale battles so convincingly on stage!" An older man commented to his wife.

"I was half afraid the fight would spill over into the audience!" She replied.

"Who was the man who did that incredible jump with his sword? He was so athletic!" A tall blond man said to his friend.

"And gorgeous! What a body!" The friend had a shaved head, and looked like he spent a lot of time at the gym himself.

"'Our arrows will blot out the sun!'" A boy around eight said to his friend, pretending to pull back a bow.

A friend about the same age pretended to clutch a sword and cover with a shield. "'Then we will fight in the shade.'"

Going back for the second half, Blaine reached over to take her hand. They clutched them for the rest of the show, until Stelios' touching death scene had them grabbing tissues.

The show ended with enthusiastic, thunderous applause, and immediate standing ovations from the whole audience.

Lauren and Blaine beamed at each other. This was going to be a hit!

Escaping the crowd, they snuck backstage and knocked on Kurt's door.

He answered it, a towel around his neck from taking off his stage make-up, a robe belted at his waist.

They were both hugging him hard, as he closed the door behind them. "It was so great, Kurt!" Lauren gushed.

"You were perfect." Blaine said, knowing words could hardly express how proud he felt of Kurt right now.

Kurt leaned against his counter. "It still feels unreal. Good thing we had so many rehearsals. We just got out there and it flowed well, I think."

"Amazing. You stole the show!" Lauren punched his arm lightly.

Scrunching up his face a little, Kurt chuckled. "Even from 'This is Sparta!' Leonidas?"

She laughed back. "OK, maybe you are co-leads then. It's still fucking awesome. You are a heart-throb. Girls and gays are all talking about you, ever since Blaine's pictures got out."

"Yeah, thanks for that, Blaine." Kurt shot him a bit of a glare. "You said they were 'just for us' and a week later, the guys in the gym are showing me pictures on their phones."

"Shit. I'm sorry. I fucked up. Did it say they were taken by me?" Blaine gave Kurt a worried look. They didn't need problems, now that things were getting better.

Kurt shook his head. "Look, I've got to do the stage door, sign stuff if any fans are interested, and then there's the after party. You guys are coming right?"

Blaine passed Kurt a bottle of expensive champagne, with a bow on it. "And later we can share this. Celebrate privately."

Grinning at the gesture, Kurt put it into his bar fridge. "Thanks, baby." He gave him a quick kiss. "Now, get out so I can change for the party."

Outside the door, Lauren grabbed his arm. "Come on. I want the guys to sign my posters."

Outside the stage door, people milled around the cast. Security controlled the crowds around the king and the queen. The rest of the guys only had occasional fans approaching them.

Lauren got them to sign a poster of the whole cast, and got in line for the king with Blaine.

Kurt appeared in his tux, looking great. There was an instant reaction from the crowd, and Blaine heard a murmur of 'Stelios' around him. Security was soon moving his way to control the surge of people surrounding him.

Blaine chuckled as he watched, Kurt's face lighting up as he received compliments about his performance. He looked a little embarrassed when people said how great he looked or asked for selfies.

"You two are friends of Kurt's, right?" The king asked as he signed Lauren's poster.

She nodded. "We've known him since high school. Always knew he was something special, truly talented."

There was no one else waiting for the king now, and he seemed in no hurry to rush off. He was an experienced Broadway performer, about five years older than them.

"He's everyone's favorite around the set. He chats with the costume and makeup department, goofs around with the musicians, and all the guys in the cast know he's the hardest worker in the gym." The king said, fondness in his tone as he looked over at Kurt. He looked back at Lauren. "Are you his girlfriend?"

She gave a disbelieving laugh. "Ah, no, just friends. Blaine here is his-"

"Roommate." Blaine jumped in, glaring at Lauren.

"Poor you! He was probably tired and grouchy during all the training. My wife avoids me when I'm trying to get below 10%." The king chuckled, patting his stomach. "Well, maybe I'll see you at the party."

They waved him goodbye.

"Why didn't you tell him about your relationship?" Lauren asked as soon as they were alone.

Blaine motioned over to where a teenaged girl was gushing over Kurt, giving him adoring eyes when he posed with her for a selfie. "Look at him. He loves this, getting the fame and recognition he's deserved for so long. I don't want to spoil anything for him. I don't mind that we are only officially out with friends and family."

The next person in line was a guy around their age, who immediately hugged Kurt hard. The security stepped in, pulling the man away.

Kurt looked a bit flustered by it, but still signed the guy's picture.

Stepping forward, Blaine heard the end of the guy's comments. "You are so beautiful. Your eyes, your abs, your ass. Everything. If you ever want a hook-up, just sex, call me." He slipped a piece of paper into Kurt's pocket.

Nodding, Kurt passed the picture back. "Um, thanks. I'm glad you liked the show."

"I'm going to tell everyone to go. So many hot men in it!" The fan smiled widely, and left looking pleased.

Shaking his head a little, Kurt went on to greet the next fan, working through them all.

When he was finally done, he joined them. "Thanks for waiting. You aren't too tired to go to the party?"

"Of course not!" Blaine said, even though he was a little tired. This was Kurt's big night.

The three of them went, and Kurt was greeted warmly by many big names. The producers grabbed him and made their rounds, leaving Blaine and Lauren to enjoy the buffet and free bar. A live band was playing, and many people dancing.

Eventually Kurt joined them again, and they passed him some food and drinks. He gobbled them up hungrily, and shot them grateful looks. It was a work event, and they were there to support him. Having three people made it easier when one person went off to the washroom or to get food, not leaving the other person standing around alone. Kurt could be a little shy at times.

Lauren excused herself to go to the washroom.

Steeping closer, Blaine reached into Kurt's jacket pocket for the slip he'd seen the gay man put there. But instead of just one slip, he pulled out a handful.

"What the hell is this?" Blaine asked, flipping through them. They were mostly guys names and phone numbers.

Looking down, Kurt saw the slips of paper and grabbed the papers and shoved them into his pocket. "First off, why are you sticking your hand into my pocket? Second, it's been happening at the gym, the subway, everywhere, since you posted pictures of me in my boxers online." He ended it with a bit of a glare, and turned to face away.

The producers went on stage, giving speeches and thanking their backers. They said how great the cast and crew were.

Blaine wanted to defend himself, but he didn't want to disrupt the speech. It could wait until later.

Besides, what could he even say without sounding like an ass? It all boiled down to Blaine liking the way Kurt looked, but not wanting others to be too obvious in their appreciation. There was no ring on his finger. No sign he was taken. Or was he simply feeling irked that he hadn't been as successful yet in his career?

The king was called onstage next, as the male lead. He thanked everyone as well, and said he hoped the reviews would be good and they would have a long run.

"But the real emerging star of this show is our very own Stelios! Kurt Hummel, get up here!"

Blaine saw Kurt was stunned for being singled out, so he took his drink and gave him a push towards the stage.

On the stage, it took Kurt a couple seconds under the bright light to get his bearings. "I just wanted to thank everyone for their hard work, putting this incredible show together. The set design, music, lighting all somehow make it look like huge battle scenes in Ancient Greece. It's fantastic."

He smiled at a few key people in the crowd. "I also wanted to thank the producers for taking a chance on casting this scrawny kid in this role, and to the trainers and cast who helped me keep motivated at the gym."

"You're not scrawny anymore!" The queen shouted out, and there were a few agreeing cheers.

Kurt looked adorably flustered at that, shaking his head. "But most of all, I'd like to thank my husband, Blaine." He pointed, and everyone seemed to turn in unison to look him over. "We aren't that public about our relationship, but I have to take this opportunity to give him his due. He encouraged me to audition, ran me hot baths, packed me healthy food, put up with my moods, and he gives the best-"

"Blow jobs?" Dilios shouted from the crowd, getting a few chuckles.

"I was going to say 'massages', but he gives great head too." Kurt laughed, making the whole crowd join in. "He even boosted my confidence when it was flagging by posting some pictures of me online without my knowledge. Having people coming on to me constantly the last week or so showed they liked what they saw, I guess. It showed the trust and belief he has in me."

He left the stage, and someone else went up to make a speech, but Blaine could only stare open-mouthed, as Kurt came back to his side. "What the fuck, Kurt!"

"What? You do give great head." Kurt smirked, sharing a high five with Lauren.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine sighed. "I thought we were being discreet about us. Not talking about our relationship publicly."

"Look, everyone else is mentioning their spouses, and it felt weird not to mention you as well. I would not have made it through the last few months without your help. You are incredible and I love you so, so much." Kurt said, leaning in until their foreheads touched.

Blaine felt a familiar swell of emotion for this man, and moved closer to hug him. "I love you too, Kurt. More than anything else in the world."

There was a tap on his shoulder. The king was standing there, giving him a playful glare. "Roommates, eh?"

Chuckling, Blaine shrugged. "Well, we do share an apartment."

"It's Broadway. If you can't be 'out' here, where can you?" The older man chuckled, patting Kurt on the back before he left.

Many other people came by, saying they were a cute couple and other words of support. Complimenting Kurt's performance.

Eventually, Kurt pulled him to the dance floor. It was a slow dance, and Blaine felt treasured, dancing in public with his husband. He had thought it was OK before, but being completely open was better.

Lauren was dancing with Dilios and seemed quite happy about it. Kurt waved goodbye to her as they left.

Instead of heading outside, Kurt tugged Blaine to the hotel lobby.

"Where are you taking me?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt pushed a button on the elevator. "I booked us a room here for the night."

Blaine was completely surprised, as they stepped into the elevator.

Pushing him against the wall, Kurt gave him a hard kiss. "You have been so good to me, I want to do something special for you. Tonight is all about you."

"But you must be exhausted!" Blaine objected when the doors opened and they went down the hallway.

Kurt swiped the key card and opened the door to a beautiful room. "No, I'm too pumped from the performance. I'll sleep in."

Shaking his head, Blaine entered the room, and felt amazed. The windows had a great view of the Manhattan all around them, and lit candles burned from votive holders everywhere. Champagne on ice was beside a tray of charcuterie. It had all Blaine's favourites from the deli; smoked kielbasa, hard landjäger, olives, Gorgonzola, dates, dried cranberries and crackers.

Sinking onto a sofa, they ate and drank, unwinding together as they looked out on the lights of the city they had called home for so many years. Kurt was very attentive, keeping Blaine's glass filled and making sure he had his fill of the food.

Eventually, Kurt pulled Blaine up lead him to the huge bed. He stripped him slowly, his eyes appreciative as each piece came off. "You looked so handsome tonight, Blaine."

Giving a small smile, Blaine crawled onto the bed, laying in the middle, posing for his husband. It was good having this night, just the two of them, not feeling rushed. Being the absolute focus of the blue-eyed gaze.

Leaving for a second, Kurt came back with a towel and the rest of the champagne. "I want to celebrate tonight by drinking this off your body."

Blaine nodded, and watched as Kurt undressed. The candlelight danced over his body, again highlighting the bigger muscles. Kurt was beautiful before, and this was just a different version of him. Blaine found both very attractive. Blaine felt even more aroused, as Kurt moved closer, anticipation building.

Pouring a little champagne over Blaine's chest, Kurt chased it with his tongue as it trickled over his skin. The bubbles were ticklish and Blaine tried not to wiggle around too much. Kurt took his time, positioning Blaine certain ways, before drizzling a little more champagne down over him, catching most with his mouth, and then lapping the rest up.

With a towel handy, Kurt smirked playfully before taking a big swig of the sparkling wine. Leaning down, he took Blaine into his mouth, letting him feel the cool fluid, the bubbles, before he swallowed. He took his time cleaning up any spills, as Blaine moaned, his hands going into Kurt's long hair.

Blaine was practically begging with need by the time Kurt relented, pulling him down to the edge of the mattress. Standing beside the bed, pushing into him deeply, they shared great eye contact. When they were as close as they could get to each other, Kurt paused, looking down into Blaine's golden eyes, his own so full of love and passion. The moment seemed endless, barely breathing. Connected in so many ways more than just physically, completely open and vulnerable to each other.

Leaning down, Kurt's lips touched Blaine's softly. A sweet kiss that ended with a chuckle, as Blaine squirmed under him, lifting his hips. Moving slowly, it soon became hot and urgent, both feeding off each other's excitement. It ended with them both sweaty and panting, sharing words of love between slack mouthed kisses.

...

Blaine nudged Kurt awake when it was barely light out.

"What...?" Kurt blinked sleepily.

Holding up his phone, Blaine smiled. "The reviews are posted."

Swallowing hard, Kurt nodded.

Blaine read them out, the first paragraph to get an overview of the show, and skipping to the parts that mentioned Kurt.

One after another echoed the accolades, and Kurt's shoulders relaxed, coming down as he felt a glow of absolute happiness.

Blaine shared the look, just as happy as if it had been his own reviews.

Kurt took his hands, pressing a kiss to one. "Thank you. There is no one else in the world I wanted to share this moment with."

Hugging tightly, Blaine kissed his cheek, his shoulder. Wherever he could reach. "You deserve it, Kurt. You did a great job."

"We need to start wearing our rings." Kurt said, looking down at Blaine's bare hand.

Blaine nodded. "OK, I'm ready."

It had taken three years to feel ready for this, knowing there was still prejudice out there. But they were more secure in their careers now, more comfortable together as a couple. They knew they could withstand the hard times together, and wanted to be proudly at each other's sides for the good times. Like today.

...

-A/N: Thanks for reading this Klaine story! I haven't written one for a while, so I'm a bit rusty.

Thanks to NikiJuly17 for the prompt. Here's the full version (with spoilers): Hello:-) I have a prompt request. I really hope you take them. Kurt and Blaine are married. Kurt's a huge Broadway star. He's asked to do role on Broadway, where he has to get muscular, with abs. ( Like Channing Tatum in Magic Mike.) He's already toned, so it only takes a few weeks. Blaine can't keep his hands off him, whenever he comes home. Lots of sexy times :- Opening night comes and everyone is salivating over Kurt and his body. Blaine gets really jealous. Kurt's phenomenal and gets a standing o. At the end, he's signing autographs and Blaine is hanging in the back. Kurt calls him up to stand by him and tells everyone this is his gorgeous husband, Blaine. Blaine waves to everyone with his ring prominently displayed. Could you pretty please do this for me?


End file.
